The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem and the understanding of the causes of a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section may merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Tracheal tubes with inflatable balloon with suction means are broadly known in the prior art. However, the suctioning means of such prior arts are inefficient with suctioning secretions above and around the balloon, therefore allowing secretions and/or pathogens to travel through the balloon and tracheal walls and into the airflow of the tracheal tube. In certain situations, the secretions/pathogens get aerosolized by the high velocity of the ventilated air traveling through the tracheal tube and into the patient's lungs. Aerosolized pathogens traveling at high velocity may send the pathogens deep into the lungs which may cause Ventillator Associated Pneumonia (VAP).